


[Podfic] Last Call

by Jinxy



Series: By Fang And Fury [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Coping, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tattoos, bottom!Derek, tattooed!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:53:47] | Podfic of grimm's <strong><i>Last Call, Part 1 of the By Fang And Fury Series</i></strong>.</p><p>He doesn’t come to The Beacon to pick up people. It’s precisely the reason why he doesn’t go anywhere else. People in this neighborhood know him, know he’s not interested in being hit on, which allows him to have a drink in peace. Derek knows he’s good-looking, but the type of people it attracts disgust him. At least other werewolves can smell the unfriendliness on him and stay away, but that doesn’t stop everyone. He went to a gay bar with his coworker Isaac once and it was horrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815235) by [grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm). 
  * Inspired by [[Fanart] Last Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818070) by [oldmanrenkas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/pseuds/oldmanrenkas). 



> ****EDITED** Added a Grief/Mourning, Coping tag for triggery subject matter having to do with Derek dealing with the death of his sister Laura.**

_**Choose your cover:** _

_**** _

Download: [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013072603.zip) [50MB] | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013072606.zip) [27MB]

_Length: 53:47_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [grimm](http://grimm-times.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record her fics. I kinda fell in love fast and hard for her fics...kinda like our boys in this story ;)) Also, gratitude to [2amsugarrush](http://hushlittlewolf.tumblr.com/) for letting me use your awesome original art that was created for this series for the coverart. You two ladies are awesome!
> 
> ♥♥♥
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
